forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren o' the Star
Ren o' the Star, or 'Ren'Ren o' the Star may be the same person as Ren o' the Blade. They were both created by James Ward, and had the same characteristics, and existed in the same point in time at seemingly the right age. As Ren went by many different aliases throughout his life, this article features his exploits in the Forgotten Realms as Ren o' the Star., was a human adventurer and thief who worked for the Rogue's Guild of Hillsfar. Description Ren was a tall man, measuring "a head taller than six feet", and was a proficient rogue. The lad used profanity often, as well as cursing the world and its gods. He had a somewhat sarcastic sense of humor, as was known to be referred to as a "joker". His speciality was in picking locks, and would prefer to do this than pickpocket others. Possessions The talented thief owned several throwing knives, a pair of short swords, a sack of caltrops, a scroll of teleport, and a potion of giant strength. History To Hillsfar In 1358 DR, Ren travelled to the Moonsea region. He had come into much trouble, such as being pursued by Cormyrians, evicted from Waterdeep, and even had his prized horse slain. After contemplation, Ren o' the Star decided the next settlement he arrived at would be one where he would abide by the rules. That place would be Hillsfar. Upon entry of Hillsfar, the Red Plumes under order of King Maalthiir, confiscated his magical and potentially dangerous wares, as they did for all citizens. Ren was then allowed entry, and noted the marks of a guild of thieves. Following the marks, he made he was to the Rogue's Guild of Hillsfar. Rogue's Guild Initiate In the guild, Ren met with the guild master, Swipe, who sent him on a quest of acquiring a rare fungus. After a confrontation with the local magic store's owner, he was directed to the sewers. Descending into the sewers, the young rogue found a metal-bound chest, and found the fungus growing underneath it. After returning to the guild and completing this first task, Ren was accepted as an official member of the guild. Later, Swipe believed Ren was ready for his next task. The towering guild leader sent him to purloin a collection of potions, believed to be outside the city, in Hermit's Place. After stealing a horse to replace his deceased prized mare, he rode on to his destination. Making his way through into and through the maze-like building, Ren found a chest, but accidentally activated its trap mechanism, releasing sleeping gas. Ren awoke from his induced slumber, and hacked away at the chest, and miraculously, it broke open. After bolting out of the place, he returned one of the rare potions to Swipe, who rewarded him with 1250 gp. However, the opportunistic Ren kept the others, wanting to search for the highest bidder of such rarities. Appendix See Also * Ren o' the Blade Notes Appearances ;Video games * Hillsfar References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Thieves (2e) Category:Thieves Category:Worshipers of Sune Category:Inhabitants of Hillsfar Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril